dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Parademons
Parademons are sentient species of genetically modified and enhanced beings creating when altering other species with the Mother Boxes. They are a subservient race of aliens used by the overlord Darkseid, though they are actively employed by his generals. Steppenwolf, Darkseid's herald, notably employed them during his attempted planetary invasion of Earth, and later again when fighting against the Justice League. History Creation Parademons are created by the tried and true process of deconstructing and repurposing genetic material from dead and captured enemies of Apokolips with the Mother Boxes. Newly created Parademons are then processed, trained, and enhanced to serve Darkseid. Invasion of Earth Parademons were used as Steppenwolf's army when the New God first attempted to conquer Earth. During this invasion, countless hordes of Parademons emerged from the Apokoliptian dropships, requiring the combined might of the Amazons, Atlanteans, and armies of Mankind to match their numbers and manage to fight them back as Steppenwolf didn't equip his troops with long-range weaponry. Many were turned into Parademons due to their exposure to the energy released from Steppenwolf's Electro Axe. With the assistance of the Olympians and Yalan Gur, the Parademons were defeated along with Steppenwolf. When the Unity was dismantled by Zeus, the Parademons were forced to retreat and restrain the humiliated New God as they fled. War for Earth After Lex Luthor accessed the Kryptonian ship, Steppenwolf, learning that Earth was defenseless with the Olympians gone and with no one strong enough to protect it (since Superman was also dead), sent his Parademons to scout the planet. Batman came in contact with one before it auto-destructed. Many assisted Steppenwolf when he arrived at Themyscira to retrieve from the Amazons their heavily guarded Mother Box. After the New God retrieved the second Mother Box from Atlantis, the Parademons began kidnapping certain workers from S.T.A.R. Labs to learn of the last Mother Box of three's location. At this point, a team of heroes intervened, saving the hostages and defeating several Parademons in the process. Steppenwolf built a hive inside a decommissioned nuclear silo in northern Russia, where his Parademons stayed relatively hidden, not attracting much attention from the world until the Unity could be started. Once the Unity process began, the heroes arrived to stop it, being initially overwhelmed by the Parademons' great numbers. Eventually, the League, with the help of the now recovered Superman, were able to defeat Steppenwolf and dismantle the Unity, leaving the New God reeking with fear, which leads the Parademons to attack him instead. An immense portal opened, taking Steppenwolf and the remaining Parademons back to Apokolips. Insurgency Knightmare In a nightmarish vision of an alternate future shown to Batman as a warning from a version of the Flash from that future, Parademons invaded Earth, having seemingly allied themselves with a ruthless and tyrannical version of Superman and his Regime Stormtroopers. Several Parademons began taking much of the last remaining Insurgency members away to a place unknown. One Parademon managed to knock out Batman after the latter had successfully killed a Regime trooper, taking out the Dark Knight in a single strike. Characteristics Parademons lack personality and individuality while possessing an instinctive combat ability upon creation. They are loyal soldiers to their the New Gods, especially Darkseid, as they operate proudly under his banner, as seen when Steppenwolf commands an army of them in his attempted terraformation of Earth, and during his second attempt. During Bruce Wayne's vision of an apocalyptic future, Parademons were loyal also to the tyrannical Superman. The Parademons also have improved physical abilities, since they are seen carrying people with them and a single Parademon was able to knock out Wonder Woman after she had previously been hit by Steppenwolf and was surprised. They also possess other skills such as superhuman agility and speed. They also have four wings that allow them to fly at high speeds. Parademons also possess innate abilities for hand-to-hand combat and the handling of different weapons. However, they aren't actually capable of standing up to immensely skilled and strong beings, as not only was Aquaman shown able to defeat hordes of them effortlessly, but even Batman, who was only at the highest level of human physical prowess, was able to dispatch scores of Parademons without much effort. As witnessed with the one Batman fought off in Gotham City, they appear to possess some kind of innate to self-destruct system, though it is unclear what triggers it. Known Parademons Parademon Scout.png|Parademon Scout † Equipment *'Apokoliptian Weaponry': During the first invasion of Earth, Parademons were armed with glowing axes. In the second invasion, Steppenwolf learned from his mistake and equipped his troops with much more advanced weapons, energy rifles. Their rifles fire a form of red-colored, plasma-like energy, bearing remarkable similarities to the function of Kryptonian Plasma Carbines. The weapon is lethal when fired upon vital spots or unprotected humans, though the Flash was able to survive an incapacitating round to the leg, and Batman had to make great effort to avoid the weapon's blasts. *'Parademon Armor': Parademons wear an organic, chitinous body armor that protects them from conventional weapons, resulting in Batman needing to upgrade his Batmobile's arsenal and utilize high-powered explosives to cause damage. This armor, however, is not strong enough to protect against extremely powerful weapons like Wonder Woman's sword or Aquaman's trident, nor can it withstand great impacting forces, as the Flash was able to tear through a squad of Parademons at superspeed. Gallery Concept Artwork Parademon concept artwork 1.jpg Parademon concept artwork 2.jpg Parademon concept artwork 3.jpg parademon-batman-v-superman.jpg|Parademon concept art from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice jerx-marantz-parademon-tech.jpg|Parademon concept art for Justice League Enchantress parademon.jpg|Enchantress Parademon concept art for Suicide Squad Behind the Scenes *Concerning their design, Jeremy Hanna, a concept artist for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, said "We worked with Zack Snyder back in 2015 to develop a look for the Parademons which feature in the dream sequence in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. We wanted to blur the line between organic and technological forms, making it difficult to distinguish the creature from their armor, breather, and weaponry."[https://www.artstation.com/artwork/rNg5J Jeremy Hanna ArtStation - Batman V Superman Parademon] Trivia *Parademon blood is green and slimy, as seen when Flash ran through a squad of them. *Director David Ayer revealed Parademons were originally planned to appear in Suicide Squad as a part of Enchantress' army, but as the script for Justice League evolved, it was decided they would be replaced by Eyes of the Adversary.[https://www.cbr.com/justice-league-suicide-squad-steppenwolf/ Steppenwolf Was Originally a Huge Part of Suicide Squad] *Zack Snyder revealed Parademons were to have an alternate transformation scene in Justice League. A piece of concept art shows Batman in a room where human bodies are hanging upside down, in the process of becoming Parademons. Ultimately this was deemed "too scary".''Justice League Parademon Transformation Pods '' *In a few of the scenes of Justice League, it was implicit that parademons do not have internal organs. References External links * * Category:Species Category:Cyborgs Category:Villainous Organizations